TAWOG: Robot Chicken
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: The style of Robot Chicken mixed with the show The Amazing World of Gumball


**Author's Note: Well after not updating for TAWOG for so long I thought it was time I give you guys a story that will blow you away. So for your viewing pleasure here's TAWOG version of The Room.**

**The Room**

**Gumball: Okay so once upon a time I was banker who had a girlfriend and I hung out with Darwin, Tobias, and Joe AND YOU KNOW FUCK THIS FANFIC! (He leaves the room)**

**Me: ...Can't he take a joke?**

**The Amazing World of Gumball: Robot Chicken**

_TV static_

The Watterson siblings are laying down on the couch.

"I'm bored!" Gumball said.

"I'm border!" Darwin said.

"I'm the bordest!" Anais said.

Suddenly the door opens and Richard appears. "Come on kids its time for an Adventure!" he said.

"*Gasp* YEAH!" the three kids shouted as they ran out the door. Richard then closed the door.

* * *

The three Wattersons were sitting on the couch.

"I cant believe he died of a heart attack on the way to the car." Anais said.

"Yeah!" Gumball and Darwin agreed.

"I cant believe we brought his body in here." Darwin said as he pointed at Richards corpse.

"Yeah!" Gumball and Anais agreed.

"I cant believe I injected him with the zombie serum." Gumball said. Both Darwin and Anais just stared at him in shock. "What?"

**"RAAAHHHH"**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three kids shouted.

_TV static_

"YEAAAHHHH!" both Gumball and Darwin shouted running around before running into each other.

"Ow watch where your going Darwin!"

"Hey your the one who ran over me!"

"AHHHHH! YOUR ME! I'M YOU!" Gumball and Darwin shouted.

"Whats going on?" Darwin asked in Gumballs body.

"I don't know!" Gumball said in Darwin's body.

"We got to do something to get us back in our bodies."

But Gumball got an idea. "Nahhh I'M GONNA DO THINGS TO YOUR BODY!" he said running away.

"OH YEAH WELL...I'M GONNA DO THINGS TO YOUR BODY!"

_TV static_

Gumball and Darwin are walking home from school and decided to take a short cut through an alleyway.

"**Go no further!**" a voice said stopping the two boys. "**Go no further! Who dares come to this alleyway?**"

"Umm just some kids passing by." Gumball replied.

"**I am the guardian of this alleyway?**"

"What do you want!" Darwin asked scared.

"**If you wish to pass you must answer 3 questions correctly. Only then will I allow them admittance. If not you do not wish to know the alternative!**"

"...Ok!"

"Dude are you crazy?" Darwin whispered to his brother.

"Relax Darwin we just got to answer 3 questions! How hard could it be?" Gumball told his brother with confidence.

"**Question 1: Do you have any money?**"

"No!" Gumball replied.

"**Does your friend have any money?**"

"No!" Gumball answered.

"**Is there any place close by where you can get money?**"

"Not really no!" Gumball said.

Then a hobo reveals himself behind the dumpster holding a cup. "Ok you can go!"

The two brothers looked at each other confused but decided to just go through the alley. "Does that ever work?" Gumball asked as he passed the hobo.

"It does for people who have MONEY!" the hobo replied.

_TV static_

"Okay there little guy I just need to give you a DRCC/FVRCP vaccine then your free to go." the doctor said as he picked up the adorable blue kitten. He tried to get it in him but the cat was fighting back. Probably got the fighting genes from his mother. The kitten then scratched the doctor so hard that the doctor accidently let him go causing the kitten to fall down and land...on his face.

**BAAAMMMM**

"Oh my god I just dropped a kitten! Okay calm down maybe he's okay." the doctor said as he picked the blue kitten up. As turned his head he say that his face was crushed and it had a huge bump on his head possibly giving him brain damage. "OOOOHHHH! That's gonna leave a mark!" he said. 'Oh boy I should really tell somebody about this...orrrrrr!'

"Here's your baby! Bye!" the doctor said handing Nicole her baby.

_TV static_

"Oh my god Gumballs gone missing!" Nicole said.

"WHAT!" her family said in shock.

"He's not in his room and he didn't come home this afternoon. I think he ran away." Nicole said.

"Oh we got to do something." Darwin said.

So the Wattersons got up and started heading out the door while Richard was sitting on his couch.

"RICHARD DONT JUST STAND DO SOMETHING!" Nicole shouted.

He then ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello operator get me the number for 911!"

_T__V static_

Darwin is about to head out into the field. "Hey Darwin!" Mr. Small said. Darwin then ran to his coach. "Water sucks! Gatorade is better."

"What?"

"Use it on the field!" Mr. Small said. Darwin nodded then ran to his team mates. He then looks at the other team and one had Mr. Small's head. "Gatorade not only clenches your thirst better, it tastes better too idiot!"

"Your..your drinking the wrong water." Darwin said.

"Gatorade!"

"H2O!" Darwin said.

"Gatorade!"

"H2O!" Darwin said.

"Water sucks it really really sucks. Water sucks it really really sucks!"

"No stop it! Your all bad people!" Darwin said.

"Hike!"

Darwin pushed the guy in front of him out of the way and jumped as the other team kicked the ball. Darwin caught it and ran as fast as he could. He then gets a touchdown winning the game.

_TV static_

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Gumball shouted as he ran to the door but before he could get the door knob he stopped. "Hey I cant move!"

"That because I'm holding you by the scruff!" Nicole said lifting him up with one hand. "Stops the whole body from motion! Now come on your going to the doctor!" she said taking him to her car.

"NOOOOO I DONT WANT TO GO!" Gumball shouted.

While upstairs Darwin and Anais both saw what just happened and just smiled. For they knew what they were going to do when they got home.

_TV static_

**Me: (Reads Talking) Ha, not bad! The author who wrote this has talent. Hmmm maybe I can pick a character and review fanfics.**

**6 year old sister: Why are you talking to yourself.**

**Me: SILENCE WOMAN! I have to go on a quest. (leaves the room and goes on his laptop) Alright lets see what character hasn't been touched yet. (starts looking at all the episodes until he found the one he liked) That it, I'll pick him. (writes down Rocky) okay I just need a critic. Hmmm! (looks on That Guy With The Glasses website and searches for a critic) Ah ha he'll do! (writes down Blockbuster Buster) Okay I got. Rocky the Fanfic Buster! I like it, its got a good ring to it. (Phone rings and goes over to get it) Hello...oh hey Pilm...Don't worry the next chapter of Adventure Time: Robot Chicken will be done soon just give me a few days.**

**The Fanfic Buster coming this April**

_TV static_

Nicole is running towards a corner and sees the elevators ahead. She runs to it nearly there when suddenly the elevator doors opens and the Terminator steps out with his head swivels to face her. Nicole reacts, stricken by the image from her worst nightmares. Her eyes go wide as momentum carries her forward. Her bare feet slip on the slick tile. She slams to the floor, staring up at the leather-clad pink rabbit with the shotgun.

She loses all semblance of courage and some of her sanity that she scrambles back along the floor like a crab, spinning and clawing her way to her feet along the wall. She runs like the wind, like in her nightmare. If she looked back she would have seen Gumball step warily out of the corridor behind the Terminator. Gumball sees her fleeing Sarah and figures out instantly what happened. "Mom! Wait!" he shouted.

But she didn't hear as she is pelting down the long corridor, back the way she came. As she reaches an intersection with a cross-corridor a white-clad figure blurs from that corridor. That orderly hits her in a flying tackle. She skids across the floor, shrieking and struggling. Then two more orderlies leap into the fray.

"No! Help me! Goddamnit, it's gonna kill us all!" Nicole shouted trying to get them to understand what is coming. But they grab her thrashing arms and legs. They don't even look where she's pointing back along the corridor.

They have pinned her to the cold tiles, a ring of faces above her. One leans down to her, holding a syringe with a heavy dose of trank. Nicole cranes her neck and sees the dark silhouette of the Terminator coming up behind them. It is exactly her nightmare as she screams in utter hopelessness.

The Terminator, holding the shotgun in one hand, reaches down and grabs one of the orderlies with his other hand. He hurls him against the far wall of the corridor. That made the other two orderlies react instantly, leaping onto the intruder. The Terminator then seems to disappear for a moment under the two big guys. Then there is an explosion of white-clad figures, as the orderlies are flung outward like they stepped on a land mine. One crashes through a window of safety glass and is caught before a two-story fall by the outer steel bars. The other crashes through an office door, splintering it into kindling.

The last one that is holding Nicole gets grabbed by a roll of skin at the back of his neck and lifted like a cat. The doctor feel his feet pedalling above the ground. He looks into the expressionless rabbit, then the Terminator hit him sending him towards the wall.

Nicole blinked, staring up at the figure looming over her as Gumball kneeled next to her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gumball asked.

She looked at Gumball then back to the Terminator. As he reaches his hand down to her, offering to help her up. "Come with me if you want to live." he said.

Nicole was confused. "It's all right, Mom. He's here to help." Gumball told her.

Nicole, was shocked she then takes the huge hand in her shaking fingers and the Terminator lifts her to her feet.

_TV static_

"Hey Darwin get me a drink!" Richard said.

"No!" Darwin replied.

"Darwin get me a drink!" Richard ordered.

"No!" Darwin answered.

"I ORDER YOU TO GET ME A DRINK!" Richard yelled.

"NO!" Darwin shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU ARGUE WITH ME! I RAISED YOU! I DONT CARE IF I DONT DESERVE IT, BUT YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Richard said.

"YOUR NOT MY REAL DAD!" Darwin shouted.

"NEITHER ARE YOU AND I'M NOT JUDGEING YOU FOR IT!" Richard said.

"...Wait what?" Darwin asked.

"Your not my real dad!" Richard said.

"But...I never sai-"

"My dads dead!" Richard said as he started to cry.

"So is mine!" Darwin said with tears forming.

"We can always connect on that level!" Richard said as Darwin ran into his arms for a hug.

"..I'm sorry dad!"

"Its okay you will always be second best!"

"But I-"

"Know what you are! Where it like a headband! That way no one can hold it against you!" Darwin drops his head depressed. "What you are is second best! I am Richard!"

_TV static_

_TV static_

"Hey honey there this ad that's offering free money!" he said while on his computer.

Nicole sees this and knows its a scam. "Richard no its a trick!"

"But Nicole...Tricks are for kids."

_TV static_

Gumball and Darwin crash into each other which brought them back to their bodies.

Darwin threw up and his body felt beat up. "OWW WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY!"

Gumball just stood up and looked at himself. "What the fuck!"

* * *

In Ooo Gumball realized that he was all pink and in a place full of candy.

"Come on Gumball lets go kill some goblins." Fionna said grabbing his hand and taking him outside.

* * *

**Me: (comes in drunk) HEY KYLE!**

**Pilm: AHHH! (lifts his head out of cocaine)**

**Me: Can we make a Robot Chicken version of TAWOG?**

**Pilm: ...No!**

**Me: ...Oh...ok (drops head in disappointment and walks out of the room)**

_**Merry Foolsmas**_

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed the collab I did with Pilm.**


End file.
